Tali's Tests
by Triphon
Summary: WARNING: this story contains strong sexual content, enjoy! I didn't know where I was when I awoke...I heard a voice coming from a near by intercom...We are just going to do some tests, then you can leave...


This is the first story I've posted on this site and I hope you all enjoy. Any and all reviews or favorites are greatly appreciated.

I woke up dazed and unsure where I was. I don't remember what happened or how I was knocked out. looking around the room I noticed it was small with glass along one wall and in the middle of the room was a round silver disk. I was finally getting to my senses as I stood I realized the glass wall was most likely one way glass, this was a cell. The door was across from me but it looked very secure. I walked over and knocked on the glass, I could hear the low thud confirming there was a room behind it. I could see a speaker in one of the corners of the room, well out of reach. "Why am I hear?" I asked confused. Then I said it louder "Why are you holding me hear?! still no response. I was about to begin pounding on the glass when a voice spoke up "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy you have been brought to this facility for some simple testing" the voice announced. "Do not panic you will soon be returned to your home planet" it continued "your testing will begin in twenty four hours." I heard a sound, turning to see a bed slide out of the wall. I sat down "guess there's not much I can do but wait" I sighed.

I awoke to the voice on the speaker "your testing will begin shortly." I stood and as I did the bed slid back into the wall. I waited for something to happen, maybe the door would open or the speaker would direct me to do something but instead the silver disk began to hum. I turned to look at it as it spiraled open. I watched as many slimy tentacled emerged from the circular opening. They slithered toward me one coiling around each of my legs and arms. I couldn't get away, they held on tight. "what's happening" I gasped. I struggled as much as I could but couldn't break free. Two of the tentacles moved up my body until they reached my breasts. They worked together until my suit began to rip. Moving under my suit they pulled apart until my breasts were completely uncovered. "N-No stop, please" I stuttered. They ignored my please wrapping around my breasts they began to squeeze them.

Suddenly the tentacles around my legs forced my legs apart. To my dismay two tentacles ripped a hole in my suit between my legs. A new tentacle emerged from the floor, this one was thicker at the end. It slither toward my and slid along my folds. It's head pressed against my opening "please don't" I begged. Ignoring me It began to force its way into my tunnel. I groaned as it pushed deeper inside me. Suddenly a second large tentacle appeared and immediately forced its way in along side the first. I groaned more as they stretched me out. Once they were both deep inside me they began to pull out then thrust back in. They weren't moving together, one would thrust in and as it was pulling back the next would slam into me. I was gasping and groaning from the non stop pleaser sweeping through me. The ones wrapped around my breasts continued squeezing them more and more.

My groans grew louder as the tentacles thrusted harder and deeper. Suddenly my orgasm hit, I cried out as my juices coated the thick tendrils who continued there forceful thrusts. I could feel them wriggling inside my tunnel as waves of pleasure washed over my body. I could feel my second orgasm nearing. The room was filled with the sound of my loud groans and I knew they were enjoying watching me take this "test." I couldn't take any more as my second climax hit me. I cried out once again and as I did I felt the tentacles swell inside me. There seed erupted inside me filling me quickly. My belly began to bulge from the immense amount of cum they were dumping into me. Soon I could hear ripping and realized my belly was to large for my suit as a large tear formed revealing my growing abdomen. i could only watch in fear until they finally stopped pumping me full. Once they finished the once in my cunt pulled out and the tendrils wrapped around my limbs slipped away back into the silver opening. They all retreated and the disc slid closed. I sat there panting and rubbing my bulging belly, feeling their sperm sloshing inside my womb. I was tired and soon I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
